


...to wake up

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [32]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, SPOILERS for Muriel's Temperance book!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Waking up in Muriel's arms is the best way to start a morning.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	...to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a re-write for a scene in Muriel's Temperance book that just came out today so SPOILERS ahead! I tried to keep it as spoiler free as possible, but the scene kind of follows how things happened in the book with a bit of a difference. Hope you guys enjoy it. As always, feel free to tell me what you think or find me on social media!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It had been hell rushing back to Vesuvia as the two of you had, fearful that Lucio would beat you there. You and Muriel were able to relax somewhat upon arriving and learning that he hadn't been seen within the city.

A bath, a hot meal and a comfortable bed sounded amazing and you couldn't think of anything else that you wanted more, unless it was sharing each of them with the man who had been your constant companion for the last several weeks. Even saying as much had him blushing and sputtering as usual. Adorably so.

Bath and meal taken care of, that just left bed, and when he seemed worried about being separated from you, it was the easiest thing in the world to let him share your room. You would have felt odd sleeping without him anyway after the last few weeks.

Clean, full and sleepy, the pair of you crawled into your bed, nestled close together. Your last recollection before sleep claimed you was the warmth of Muriel against you, his strong arms cradling you close to his chest protectively. You slept with a little smile on your lips.

Morning came and you hated to wake, but knew that today was too important to sleep in. The Masquerade began today and you had to prepare for Lucio's impending arrival in order to protect the people of Vesuvia. What held you back from rising for the day was the man who was still holding you so close.

Muriel looked completely relaxed in sleep with you in his arms. It took years off of his face, making him look far younger and less careworn. When you shifted, his arms tightened their hold, as if even in sleep he was afraid that something would take you from him. You stroked his hair tenderly, silently assuring him that you were still there. You noticed the way one corner of his mouth curl into a soft little smile and felt yourself suffused with warmth as you gazed at him.

Muriel was amazing in so many ways even though you knew he'd never agree with you on that. That was fine. You'd just have to show him as much as possible. You looked forward to the task. That little smile drew you in, though, your lips softly brushing against his. He was groggy at first, but finally began kissing you back, one big hand rising to cradle the back of your head.

You felt the smile widen against your lips as he kissed you, his thick fingers gently carding through your hair. You breathed a soft, contented sigh, slowly pulling back from the kiss to smile down at him. Your fingers brushed gently over his cheek, sliding back into his hair.

"Good morning," you whispered to him, chuckling when he pulled you into his arms again to hold you in a warm embrace.

"Good morning," he murmured back, sounding genuinely happy.

It was likely going to be a very rough day, but at least the two of you started it off in a great way.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
